roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Description The Scout is the default tower in which all players are given when starting the game. At level 1, the Scout fires a shot every 1.5 seconds and deals 1 damage per shot. At level 1, the scout has a blue torso with blue legs along with faint yellow-colored head and arms. It is armed with a M1911 pistol. Upgrades Visibility ($100) * Slightly increases the Scout's range. * Added Cosmetics: sunglasses * Sell price changes to $175. Higher Cal ($200) * Damage per shot increases from 1 to 2. (+1) (1.33 DPS) * Added Cosmetics: Scout's pistol gets slightly darker * Sell price changes to $275. Highest Cal ($600) * Damage per shot increases from 2 to 4. (+2)(2.67 DPS) * Added Cosmetics: Scout's pistol reverts to a lighter texture with a laser pointer and wears a backwards cap * Sell price changes to $575. Secret Agent ($1,200) * The Scout now wields two pistols, effectively doubling its DPS, firing a shot every 0.75 second. (5.33 DPS) * Allows the Scout to detect and target Camouflaged Enemies. * Slightly increases the Scout's range. * Added Cosmetics: Scout wears clockwork shades, black fedora, navy blue legs, and torso, and wears a tie * Sell price changes to $750. Total Cost: $2350 Tactics * Unless one is a new player, avoid using this tower after early-game as there are many Towers that deal more damage than the Scout. ** During mid/late-game, Scouts will be ineffective against strong enemies such as Boss2 and Lava. *The Scout has a decent DPS for its price compared to other towers of its tier. It only costs $2350 to fully upgrade the tower, making it a good decision if one cannot afford more expensive Towers. * Multiple Scouts are effective against Hiddens, but be wary it can only target them when it is fully upgraded. * If the opponent is sending a lot of Zombies at earlier waves, try to get enough Scouts to defend the rush. Due to the low price, they can be effective against small or medium hoards of low-hitpoint zombies. *The Scout is very useful when used with the Cryo-Gunner when placed correctly. *The max upgrade of this tower is decently effective against Boss1. Trivia * This is the cheapest tower to fully upgrade to level 5. **The Scarecrow is technically the cheapest to get to max level costing $300, as it has no upgrades. * At Frozen Wastelands, a Scout can be seen near the campfire in the corner. * On 10 August 2019, a backwards cap was added to the level 4 Scout. * The scout has a red counterpart. Media Screenshot 2018-11-02 at 9.13.40 AM.png|Level 2 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-11-02 at 9.13.51 AM.png|Level 3 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-11-02 at 9.15.38 AM.png|Level 4 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-11-02 at 9.15.50 AM.png|Level 5 Upgrade Icon Update Changes * (8/10/19) Scout Reload Speed Buffed ** Level 4 Wears A Cap ** Level 4 Reload Speed Buffed 1.4s->1.2s ** Level 5 Reload Speed Buffed .7s->.6s Videos * Scout | Tower Reviews | Tower Battles [ROBLOX] * How far can You go with ONLY The Scout? | Tower battles [ROBLOX] Category:Towers Category:Single